


So Very Loved

by DarthSuki



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Clones, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: Cecil finds himself caught quite literally between you (his mate) and your double--it seems that both of you are keen on showing him how much he is loved.





	So Very Loved

There’s a body in front of him, a body behind him and hands seemingly everywhere over his bare flesh. Touching. Caressing. Lovingly and soft, fingertips slip over his shoulders and down his hips, leaving Cecil breathless and frozen in a combination of anticipation and want--a kind of want that he can’t stop, and one that he certainly can’t hope to hide.

“I think he likes this,” One of you say, the one that’s kneeling in front of him. It’s uncertain if that one is the original you, but That You smiles all the same when Cecil almost whimpers at the observation. “I think he likes this  _a lot_.”

“You’re right,” The other you says, one hand pressed to the barest curves of his hips, chest to Cecil’s back, the other reaching around his body. “I’m getting a very  _firm_  impression on that one.”

The words only emphasize the grip the other you has around the man’s cock, fingers wrapped tight, wrist just barely twisting enough so that there’s a languid stroking over the needing, stiff organ.

Cecil moans your name, but the letters are lost as the sound spills over his lips. It comes out slurred, barely cohesive and perhaps not even words at all if judging by the way the sound itself seems to echo around both versions of you.

“Already losing yourself a little there, Cece?” The first you teases, reaching your hands up to gently cradle the radio host’s face between them.

He doesn’t have much of an answer to give you, unless you count a soft sob and a gentle shiver of his body, in which case his answer is loud and clear:  _more_.

The first you leans forward to press a gentle kiss on his so-soft lips, the other you taking your time in pulling wrapped fingers up the shaft of Cecil’s cock, then slowly down to the base--there’s a level of enjoyment in making him shake, in feeling how his cock almost jumps against your palm, how it pulses with his heartbeat and makes the moment all the more intimate between the three of you--the two of you? Close enough.

“He’s being such a good boy,” The other you whispers, just loudly enough that the first you can hear the words from against Cecil’s shoulder, lips kissing along the curve. “Look at him--hasn’t moved his hands at all since we told him not to.”

And it’s quite true; Cecil’s hands are still at his sides, though clenched into tight fists of tension. There’s no binding, no cuffs, nothing to keep them still but the gentle commands in the words from your lips--you or your double’s, you can’t remember who originally said it. Cecil has remained completely still since. Despite the obvious want in his body, the pleading on his lips, he still hasn’t moved to try and race towards the edge of his constantly-teetering orgasm.

The first you smiles against Cecil’s lips, feeling them shiver with words and whispers and soft moans he can’t keep back. You can see the heat on his face, or at least see it in how his eyes are shut, how his brows are knitted, how he’s constantly pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“He’s adorable like this,” the first you croons with a smile, knowing fully-well how the words effect Cecil, how he adores the words, the soft compliments spoken around him. “I wish you could see his face right now--”

“Oh~” The other you murmurs into Cecil’s shoulder, gently quickening the pace over his cock. Cecil lets out another sharp noise. “Describe it for me then? I really wanna know how cute he looks from my hand on his cock.”

The other you looks up from Cecil’s shoulder, and too-familiar, too-intimate eyes catch your own. They hover, curious, almost glittering in the dim light of the bedroom, waiting for your words. Your other’s free hand continues to rub little shapes over Cecil’s hip, as if comforting him through the little electric waves of near-orgasmic pleasure, soothing him with every sob that drips from his lips.

And you, the first you, looks over Cecil with calm delight.

“He’s...wonderful. His eyes are closed, but his mouth is open--sometimes biting those soft lips of his,” you tilt your head to the side for a moment. “...He’s shaking too, all soft-like, he almost looks like he’s gonna snap. His cheeks are so warm, so pretty--Cece, baby, open your eyes for me?”

It doesn’t take more than a moment after the worse pass into the air that your lover complies. His eyes flutter open slowly, almost shyly, taking a few heartbeats before his gaze finally means your own.

“Oh goodness,” you can’t help but play up a bit of drama in your gasp. “His eyes are absolutely  _stunning_. Glittering like stars, I can see how much he loves this.”

There’s a beat of silence, and then shift in the air; a new layer of  _hunger_.

“...I think he’s been good long enough,” you say, hands still cupping Cecil’s face. 

The other you takes the half-subtle queue with a grin, shifting to press kisses across the man’s shoulders and finally nuzzle against the back of his neck. The hard grip of fingers loosen, but only slightly, as your other’s fist picks up in pace, almost to the point that it’s mimicking a lust-sped heartbeat. Over and over and over, a gentle twist near the tip and a gentle nipping of teeth on bare skin.

And then your words, soft and sweet on the warm air.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Cece,” you whisper, leaning in slightly towards the man’s face. “So good for me, so perfect and lovely and everything you’ve always been--cum for me? I know you want to, I bet you feel so good right now--just let it all go Cecil.”

And he does. Cecil feels the edge get closer and closer, pressure building between his thighs until it crests over in a wave of delicious weight and heat and a million other things existing between reality and not-reality. He can feel your lips on his and your hands on his face, comforted and held through every moment as he feels his body come apart completely and get put back together again in only the span of a few moments.

He moans your name over and over again, his tone so revenant and husky and imperfectly  _perfect,_ just like the rest of him. You can almost feel a thin shiver of delight as your other milks him through the orgasm, moment after moment until he is soft and his hips stop rutting against your other’s touch.

You kiss him, your other kisses him--Cecil is so very warm, so very safe, and so very, very loved.


End file.
